Heartless Pain
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A sequel, or rather, a conclusion to my Death of a Traitor story. I have every reason to hate Colress for what he did to me six years ago! From that painful experience, I've learned to never trust anyone completely! A shame Game Freak brought Colress back in Sun and Moon, but to me, Colress is dead and should forever stay dead, for I've buried my heart with my fractured emotions!


_**Heartless Pain**_

One month ago, I battled Colress on Mount Lanakila. After defeating him, I swore to kill him for fracturing my emotions years ago. However, I didn't get the chance since Jaller's Fissure attack caused Colress to fall to his death.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for betraying you! I'm sorry for shattering your emotions! I'm so sorry!" Colress cried as he fell before hitting the ground.

From Tapu Village, Colress's fall could be heard by the three stooges of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Hey! What was that sound?" Meowth asked.

Team Rocket headed over to investigate. At the base of Mount Lanakila, they found Colress, and beside him was his injured Metagross who somehow came out of its Ultra Ball.

"Colress!?" they said in surprise.

Noticing he was barely breathing, they rushed up to him.

"I… I made… a mistake…" Colress somehow managed to speak.

"A mistake?" Jessie asked.

"I… betrayed him and… and fractured his… emotions. Colress continued

"Betrayed who?" James asked.

"I'm sorry…" Colress cried as tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm… I'm…"

Before Colress could finish, he died.

"Colress!" Meowth said frantically. "Colress! Wake up! Who did this to you? Was it who you betrayed?"

"Meowh, Colress is, he's dead." Jessie said with sadness.

Colress's Metagross, though injured, was sad at the loss of its trainer.

"That Metagross looks hurt. We should help it." James said.

Rushing up to the Metagross, Meowth asks "Who did this to your trainer?"

"It was… Was someone who… Hates… Colress…" the Metagross spoke in Pokemon language, still in bad shape.

"Someone who hates Colress?" Meowth asks.

As James returns the Metagross to its Ultra Ball, he says "We should report this to the boss!"

May 19, 2018, present day, at Hau'oli City shopping district, I've earned enough money at the Battle Buffet to purchase the Kommo-o outfit. I happily put it in my bag and walked outside. I headed for Route 2 until the three stooges of Team Skull, Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp, rode around on their bikes and stopped in front of me.

"Hold it right there! Tupp said as he, Rapp, and Zipp got off their bikes.

"What do you punk idiots want?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"We want your Pokémon!" Rapp demanded.

"Do you want to die?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Is that a threat?" Zipp asked, looking mad.

"I'll ask again, do you three idiots want to die a horrible death?" I replied.

"Hey! Threatening us is a serious offense!" Tupp yelled.

"So is stealing other people's Pokémon." I corrected. "Back off and I'll let you live."

"Enough with your threats yo!" Rapp complained.

"So you all wish to die, eh Rappedumb?" I taunted.

"Hey! That's Rapp, numskull!" Rapp yelled back.

"Challenge accepted. Perish." I said before throwing a Poké Ball in the air.

It opened up and out came Jaller, my Charizard. As always, he was wearing his yellow Great Kanohi Hau mask.

"A masked Charizard?" Tupp said in delight.

"That mask looks so gorgeous!" Rapp says.

"I bet it's worth a lot of money!" Zipp added.

"Fissure." I commanded Jaller.

Jaller punches the ground, causing a white shockwave that splits the ground in two. Since Team Skull was on the left, they were on the piece of pavement that was split apart by the attack. Feeling the ground beneath them about to slide into the ocean, they jumped off and grabbed onto the railing.

Unable to pull themselves up, Team Skull frantically calls for help with Tupp yelling "Please give us a hand! You wouldn't let us fall, would you?"

"I would and I will." I replied, returning Jaller to his Poké Ball, and beginning to walking away.

"You can't just do that!" Rapp complained.

"I told you all you would die if you didn't back off." I warned.

And then Team Rocket rushed in, looking at me.

"Aren't you going to help them?" James asked.

"I warned them what would happen if they wouldn't get out of my way." I said. "Besides, they'll be dead already."

"They don't sound dead!" Jessie yelled.

"I'm giving them the same mercy I gave Colress." I said before walking away.

"Did he say Colress?" Meowth asked.

"Forget that! They need our help!" Jessies said as she and James rushed up to the railing and tried pulling up Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. Ash Ketchum, who happened to be walking by, noticed that Team Rocket was having some difficulty helping Team Skull. Rushing up to them, Ash helped Team Rocket rescue Team Skull.

After helping them out, Ash asked "Who would do such a horrible thing to you?"

"It was that heartless trainer who killed Colress!" Meowth replied.

"We found Colress dead a Mount Lanakila." James added.

"But why?" Ash asked.

"I think for revenge after being betrayed by him." Jessie guesses. "We found one of Colress's Pokémon who knows everything."

Team Rocket shows Ash the Ultra Ball that Metagross was inside. Determined to stop me, Ash and Team Rocket decide to follow me to Route 2.

Upon catching up with me, Ash yells "Stop!"

Turning around, I warn "Beat it kid!"

"How could you kill Colress?" Ash asked.

"How could Colress betray me!?" I asked back. "For pitiful research!? So he could use others for his experiments!? That heartless soulless emotionless shell of a man deserved to die for what he did to me!"

"But he said he's sorry in his final moments!" Meowth explained. "Have you no heart?"

"I buried my heart with my fractured emotions, and Colress isn't forgiven!" I justified. "And you Ash Ketchum are pathetic, teaming up with your enemies! You should've let them suffer and die when you had the chance!"

"I'm not heartless like you!" Ash claimed.

"You lack a backbone!" I claimed. "I never help my enemies! I let them suffer and die!"

"That's complete cruelty!" Jessie complained.

"I call it survival of the strongest!" I justified. "The strong live while the weak die!"

Having heard enough, Ash sends his Pikachu to fight me.

"How cute, sending your weak pathetic excuse for a starter to battle me!" I laughed as I pulled a Poké Ball from my belt. "Sonic, let's go!" I said, throwing it in the air.

The Poké Ball opened up and out came Sonic, my Typhlosion, wearing the white-striped red sneakers of his namesake.

"I'll make you pay for being so heartless!" Ash claimed as he starts doing the Electric type Z-Move.

"I doubt it!" I replied as I do the Fighting type Z-Move as well.

As both Pikachu and Sonic were full of energy from the Z-Crystals, they activate their Z-Moves, Gigavolt Havoc and All-Out Pummeling. However, Sonic's Z-Move overpowers Pikachu's and sends it flying, right into Team Rocket, pushing them over the edge of the cliff. However, they manage to grab on the ledges.

"Help! Help us!" James yelled as he, Jessie, and Meowth were hangin on for their lives.

"What'll it be, Ash? Go after me, or save your enemies?" I said before returning Sonic to his Poké Ball and walking away. Out of time and options, Ash goes to help Team Rocket up. First Jessie, then James, and finally, Meowth.

"You guys ok?" Ash asked.

"Barely." Jessie replied.

Meanwhile, at a safe distance away from Ash and Team Rocket, I let Jaller out of his Poké Ball and have him fly me over to the Battle Tree on Poni Island. I purchase one of the Mega Stones with my hard earned BP and give it to a Pokémon in the Battle Box of my PC. Time for training.


End file.
